Will you ?
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Sequel to 'Chat room Mishaps' [AUOOC] Six years of being a couple, Sasuke couldn't wait for them to be married and have a steady relationship. But, how will they marry if he couldn't propose? [SasuSaku]
1. Dinner, necklace, earrings,propose?

_A/N: Okay! Here is the much awaited sequel of 'Chat room Mishaps'! I can tell you that you can read this even without reading CRM but for your convenience and to relate a bit with the story, please read first CRM. _

_Well, this is not as good as CRM but I hope you would like this! _

* * *

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**Will you … …?**

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**By: hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr**

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Dinner, necklace, earrings,propose?

* * *

Onyx orbs shifted from left to right, staring with awe at the glistening jewelry. He slightly moved to his right to check on some jewelry sets composed of a necklace, a pair of earrings, a charmed bracelet and a simple plated silver ring. His eyes scanned the whole glass box, looking for the right item he was supposed to look for.

Then, his eyes caught something really extravagant. There in the top right side corner sat a silver set of jewelry with jade charms dangling to it. The 23 year old smiled lightly and asked the salesman for it, for him to check out.

The brown haired salesman smiled as he handed the velvet coated box to the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke eyed the jade jewelry as he took it in his hands, examining it. "The pendant was made from crushed jades which made it's edges sharp, having the crystal effect on it." The salesman said as he looked at the calm looking Uchiha.

Sasuke smiled and nodded to the salesman, telling him to separate each items in their own velvet box. The salesman nodded and did what he was told to. After a while, he came back with three separate velvet boxes in hand and laid it in front of Sasuke.

"That would be 12,973,283.46 yen, sir." Sasuke handed him his credit card and waiting patiently for the salesman to process the card.

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

She stared at her 22 year old figure in the mirror, admiring her long pink hair and her pale blue dress. She and her 6 year boyfriend, Sasuke would have a date for their sixth year of being together. She smiled at the memory when things from the past rushed back again in her mind.

The first kiss they shared was wonderful. Their first talk. Their first overnight. And everything that was new to them and their relationship. Breaking from her thoughts when her mother knocked on her door and called to her.

"Sakura, honey, Sasuke-san is here already."

"Yes mom!" Sakura said excitedly as she applied light lip gloss to her lips and making the final touches in her appearance. Seeing herself looking wonderful, she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room and headed towards their living room, where Sasuke was, sitting on the couch.

"Now, you two behave outside, okay? Enjoy the night." Mrs. Haruno said as she kissed her daughter's cheek and went to their study room, leaving the young couple in the living room. Sasuke stood up and neared his pink haired girlfriend, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"So, how's my hime doing?" He asked as she blushed prettily under his gaze, giving him a shy smile. "I'm okay. How about you?" She asked back as they made their way towards his car. "I'm okay too. So, where do you want to go?" He asked as he opened the passenger door for her. Before she slipped into the car, she stood there, holding the pane of the door with her other hand under her chin.

"Hmmm… Let's stroll first in the mall then we'll eat dinner!" She said happily as she looked at him with sparkling green eyes. "Sure." He simply said, slipping inside his car and driving off to the most expensive priced items were sold, Konoha Mall.

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**What's inside Sasuke's mind for the past few weeks… Before their date.**

Sasuke's mind was busy for some weeks now, debating on something.

'How am I going to say it to her?' He asked his inner mind who was currently in the same position as he was… the posing back when he was 12 back in the academy.

'_Well, before anything else, you should ask her out for some dates then buy her something that would really make her heart skip a beat.'_ Inner Sasuke said as he shifted his position.

'The dating part is easy for me, but what about the thing I am going to give her?' He asked yet again, making his inner mind growl in frustration.

'_Don't be so dense! I know you want to ask her hand for marriage already! So all you need to do is to buy a simple yet elegant ring for her!'_ Inner Sasuke shouted at the real Sasuke.

'Proposal? Who told you I'm going to propose to her?' Outer Sasuke asked, feeling a bit shocked from what he heard from his inner one.

'_Duh? I'm you inner mind? Your conscience? Your everything that lets all your hidden plans and emotions out?' _His inner mind deadpanned, mocking the now glaring Uchiha.

'Fine! Yeah, I want to propose to her but I just couldn't find a way how.'

'_Oh, so our little Sasuke-kun is afraid to propose to his cherry blossom! Now I know that the stoic bastard Uchiha Sasuke fears proposals!'_ His inner mind mocked him more, making the Uchiha send kunai glares at his inner mind.

'Lucky you that I can't kill you.' Sasuke growled as he rolled over his bed, his hands clutching the sides of his head.

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

"Shopping with Sasu-kun is so much fun!" Sakura said as she held onto Sasuke's arm, which was both full with paper bags. Sasuke sighed but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, so you could shop all you want." He said smiling at his girlfriend.

'_C'mon! Tell her now! Kneel down in one knee in front of her then take out the ring then poof! Propose!'_ Inner Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his ear like a cat.

'Shut up!'

'_Okay, okay!' _Then with a poof again, his inner mind was gone.

"Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke over her shoulder. She had a worried look plastered in her face, clearly saying that she was trying to draw his attention a few seconds ago.

"Are you okay, Sasu-kun? Do you want to go home now?" Sakura asked again as she stopped and placed a hand over his forehead, feeling his temperature. Sasuke shook his head left to right, indicating that he was alright and that he wanted to continue their anniversary date.

"C'mon, let's eat." Sasuke offered as they went to his car.

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

"So where do you want to go next?" Sasuke asked as he finished wiping off some crumbs in his mouth. Sakura, who was currently eating her caramel pudding, looked up at him with an deciding expression. Her face brightened up when she knew what she wanted.

"I know! Let's go to the movies! I want to watch something romantic this time! Not like our first date before! Hehe!" Sakura laughed at herself when she remembered the memory of their first date. She picked a horror movie which ended with her head in his chest. Sasuke recalled too the memory and laughed along with her.

'_C'mon! Propose!'_ His inner mind bugged him again.

'No! I wouldn't do it now! This is a public place! I would just give her one the jewelries I bought for her today. So what should I give first? The bracelet, the necklace or the earrings?' The real Sasuke asked his inner self for advice.

'_Give her the earrings and necklace first! Then give her the bracelet then use the ring a your proposal ring!'_ Inner Sasuke said, excited on how will _their_ girlfriend react upon seeing the necklace and earrings.

"Uhm, Sakura. Wait here, I'll get something in the car." Sasuke said and stood up after receiving a nod from his girl. He rushed towards his car and got out the necklace and earrings' velvet box from the compartment of his car.

He rushed back in, after shoving it in his pockets, keeping it out of her sight. "Close your eyes." He whispered as he reached her, holding onto her shoulders. She gladly obliged and closed her eyes, waiting patiently for what was to come.

Sasuke took out the two boxes, opened it and laid it in front of her. "Now, open your eyes slowly." He instructed, alternating the tightness of his grip on her shoulders. Sakura slowly did so and nearly jumped from he chair when she saw what was there in front of her. She the looked art her back, where Sasuke was and kissed him gently, with him returning it. "Happy anniversary." He said as he latched on the necklace to her neck and clipped the earring to her piercing.

"I love you." She said as she tackled him into a hug and went outside to watched her desired movie.

"I love you too." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**

* * *

Tsuzuku**_

* * *

A/N: I know it's not nice for another start but I hope you would support this like how you supported CRM. Please R&R! Ja! Love ya'll!_

**hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr**

_saisei-bara renee-chan14_


	2. Sakura's drama

_A/N: I'm back! Thanks for all those wonderful reviews and encouraging ma that it wasn't half bad after all. Its good you people liked this like how you like CRM! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_I also would want to say that this chapter would be Sakura centric. And yeah, this would be short._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song used here entitled _1000 words by Koda Kumi,_ which would appear in italics and bold. Thank you._

* * *

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**Will you … …?**

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**By: hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr**

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Sakura's Drama

* * *

Weeks have passed since their anniversary and Sakura has been worried sick with Sasuke. He has been acting strangely when he is around her or when she text, chatted, or even called him on the phone! She then concluded that he might have been two timing her. But no! Her Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that! He's very loyal to her!

The night was quick. She made her way to her car, grabbing her car keys from her purse and hopping in, starting the ignition and riding off. Turning on some music, she turned to hers and Sasuke's favorite radio station.

Listening to the DJ as he spoke through the air, she quietly listened to the next song that was about to play.

_**I know that you're hiding things**_

_**Using gentle words to shelter me**_

_**Your words were like a dream**_

_**But dreams could never fool me**_

_**Not that easily**_

Sakura tapped the steering wheel gently, making soft 'tap' sounds against it. The traffic lights shifted to red as she stepped into the gas pedal, making the car move. 'Is Sasuke-kun hiding things from me?' She asked herself, tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

_**I acted so distant then**_

_**Didn't say goodbye before you left**_

_**But I was listening**_

_**You'll fight your battles far from me**_

_**Far too easily**_

Yeah, Sasuke forgot to bid her goodbye in their date. 'Is he that dense?' She asked herself yet again, making her boyfriend look stupid. 'But it's okay. At least he didn't let me walk home and he send me a message when he got home saying 'I love you' to me!' She thought happily, shaking the stupid idea that came to her mind.

_**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**_

_**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**_

_**But still I swore**_

_**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**_

_**Shouting might have been the answer**_

_**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**_

_**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**_

_**Though a thousand words**_

_**Have never been spoken**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**Crossing over the time and distance holding you**_

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

Her mind drifted off to an awful imaginary thing…

_There he was, standing in front of her house, holding a single rose in hand. He didn't notice that she was still awake, even in the middle of the dawn, just thinking about him. He held the rose closer to his chest, which she saw that a letter was attached to it. _

_Her eyes brightened up and ran her way down, not knowing that Sasuke dropped the red rose from his hand, which made the petals release its grip from its stem. She reached her front gate, not seeing any shadow of her Sasuke. _

_She frowned upon seeing the disheveled rose on the ground, together with the wrinkled letter. She neared it and picked it up. Her eyes widened as she ran towards the airport, which a bit nearby. _

_Picking her pace, she broke into a sprint, making her way fast towards the airport. _"The airplane might depart now!"_ she scolded to herself as she entered the cold airport. It's a good thing she hasn't changed her clothes yet when she came home from work. _

_She ran towards the departure area of the airport, but then being prevented by the persistent guards, telling her she doesn't have her ticket and passport. She ran to the right, peering through the glass wall, looking for a man with chicken-like raven hair. She spotted that hair, but then stopped in her tracks, her heart racing fast. _

_There he was, standing in the middle of the busy departure area, in his arms was a golden blonde with blue gray eyes. It wasn't Ino, but she really looks like her. When the couple started to walk towards where the airplane was, snapped Sakura back to reality. She closed her eyes when she saw the blonde kissing her boyfriend, which he returned wholeheartedly. _

She snapped back to reality, this time for real, when she nearly bumped into the bumper of the car in front of hers. She wiped the tears that started to fell and continued to listen to the music.

_**And a thousand words**_

_**One thousand confessions**_

_**Will cradle you**_

_**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

_**The dream isn't over yet**_

_**Though I often say I can't forget**_

_**I still relive that day**_

_**"You've been there with me all the way"**_

_**I still hear you say**_

Yes, that dream kept on hunting her now. She turned the steering wheel to the right, taking alternate routes towards her house. She sighed as she looked at herself in the rearview mirror, checking if it was obvious that she cried.

Sighing back, she leaned to the back rest and started to drive again, relaxed, as she listened to the remaining four stanzas of the song.

_**"Wait for me I'll write you letters"**_

_**I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor**_

_**But still I swore to hide the doubt**_

_**When I turn back the pages**_

_**Anger might have been the answer**_

_**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait**_

_**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**_

_**Cause a thousand words**_

_**Call out through the ages**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**_

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

_**Oh a thousand words**_

_**One thousand embraces**_

_**Will cradle you**_

_**Making all of your weary days seem far away**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

_**Oh a thousand words**_

_**Have never been spoken**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**They'll carry you home and back into my arms**_

_**Suspended on silver wings ohhh**_

_**And a thousand words**_

_**Call out through the ages**_

_**They'll cradle you**_

_**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

'A thousand words he hasn't spoken. Maybe those were words of hatred.' She thought as she made her way to the Ichiraku, to eat her dinner there. She smiled a bit but still doubted about Sasuke's weird actions towards her.

Maybe he's planning on breaking up with her but was afraid that she might get hurt?

That was the question that plagued her mind. She pulled over the parking lot of the Ichiraku restaurant, the famous ramen fast food restaurant in Konoha main city. She entered the restaurant, and saw a familiar mess of blond hair.

"Naruto!" She called to her boyfriends' best friend who was currently with his Hyuuga girlfriend, eating their dinner together. "Hinata-chan." She acknowledged the woman beside him and sat down beside her.

"One pork ramen please." She ordered and sat back relaxing again. 'Maybe Naruto knows!' She thought as she thought up of the right words to use when she asks. "Ne, Naruto," She started as she fiddled with her fingers like Hinata before. "Do you think Sasuke-kun is keeping something from me?" She asked, a bit unsure of her words.

Naruto and Hinata, at the same time, gaped at her like she had grown another head. "What makes you think of that, Sakura-chan? Do you doubt that Sasuke-teme is two timing you?" He asked straight to the point. When did Naruto learned that? Maybe he inherited it from Sasuke.

"No, it's not that, it's just, I feel like he's keeping something from me. Do you know what is it?" She asked as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks, snapped it into two then dug into her meal.

"Well, I don't think teme is hiding something." Naruto said as he continued to slurp loudly his soup. "But I'll try to find out what he's keeping from you, okay?" He said as he gave her an assuring grin. She smiled lightly as Hinata tried her best to stop Naruto from ordering another bowl of ramen.

'I hope Naruto would help me.' She thought, and continued to eat her share of ramen.

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**

* * *

Tsuzuku**_

* * *

A/N: I know I wrote a chapter that is really not related to the story. It's just what I've done in my other fic, BoG. I made this for Sakura to come up that Sasuke is two timing her or wants and plans on breaking up with her. This would end in the proposing part! All of this nonsense chapter and random ideas, it would end up Sasuke proposing to her, okay?_

_Don't worry, this would be a SasuSaku pairing. Okay? So please, R&R please!_

_Puppy eyes no jutsu!_

_**hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr**_

_saisei-bara renee-chan14_


	3. Carousel Date

_A/N: Okay, I now consistently updated my fics except BoG. Don't worry, BoG would be updated soon. I just have to wait for exams to be overnext week and two weeks after next. So, I need time to study and I'll fight the urge to update because I am striving very hard to reach the red honors rank, which is, higher than the blue one that I always get. Well, sorry if for you, I updated late! Hope you like this._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**Will you … …?**

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**By: hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr**

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

---------------------------------

Chapter 3 : Carousel Date

---------------------------------

He sighed again for the nth time that early morning. Naruto have just called to him and said everything Sakura told him that night. 'So, she's suspicious.' He thought as he stood from bed and went to the bathroom to do his morning chores.

'Maybe I should propose before anymore doubt crosses her mind.' Sasuke thought again as he went inside the bathroom to take a quick bath.

'We'll have a date Sakura. Just you wait.'

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

A loud yawn could be heard inside the pink haired girl's room, for the owner of the room just got up from bed. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she groggily stood up and went to the bathroom, doing her chores before going to anywhere else.

Shampooing her long pink locks, she stopped abruptly when flashbacks of those horrendous images invaded her innocent mind.

_Golden blonde with blue gray eyes…_

_Sasuke with that girl…_

_Kissing which he returned wholeheartedly…_

She closed her eyes tightly as she remembered those. Doing her routines quick, she hurriedly stepped out of the showers, clothed herself and went out immediately.

Grabbing her car keys, she entered her car and started the ignition. Driving slightly fast and slightly slow, she made her way towards one of the places she used to hang out whenever she has any problems…

_Konoha Park…_

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

Via his car, he made his way towards their first meeting place or so called first 'eyeball'. Ahead, he saw the gates of Konoha Park and immediately pulled over. Knowing this habit of his girlfriend whenever she's unhappy, depressed, etc., he usually goes there to follow her and assure to her that everything was fine.

He grinned as he saw a familiar pink hair in the exact spot where they had collided, looking down to the ground. He walked up to her, startling her when he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, making her blush ten shades of pink.

"Sakura," He purred as he nuzzled in the crook of her neck, making her feel uncomfortable and squirm. She reached out to touch his hair and stop him, be he domineered her when he nibbled roughly on her shoulder, making a red mark on her shoulder.

"Hm..mm?" She asked or rather moaned. He continued to kiss and lick her, but then stopped before the started to make out in public, showing and displaying their bodies.

"Please don't think I'm two timing you." He suddenly said as he turned her around and looked deeply into her emerald stars. He leaned forward and kissed her in her forehead, down to her small nose, then rested down in her lips.

Breaking a part, she nodded to his statement, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry if I keep pacing out or something that bothers you. I'm just thinking about something. And besides, I only love you and no one else." He said sweetly as he invited her for a walk around the park.

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

"Mou Sasu-kun, I want to ride there!" Sakura pouted as she pointed towards the carousel in the mini carnival in the park. Lots and lots of children and adults, including adolescents, teens, and young adults, were there, laughing and having a great, good time.

Sasuke sweat dropped at her childish antics, but then obliged when she gave him her cute puppy dog eyes, which he found really cute and beautiful to her. He grasped her right hand tightly, as if a little girl, as they slipped their way towards the said ride.

Lining up in the last part of the line, they waited for their turn, buying their booth tickets in the ticket booth. "You know Sasu-kun, I first rode this when I was 10! Okaa-san doesn't want me to play these rough games or playing in public places. For short, this is my second try!" Sakura squealed excitedly as the line went shorter and shorter. Sasuke smirked as he saw the glint of happiness in her eyes as she eyed the carousel as it spun madly.

Observing the carousel turn, the time went fast. It was now their turn to ride. It wasn't too embarrassing because there are some other adults older than them, also riding with them. Sitting in a plastic horse imitation, Sakura held onto the pole which attaches the horse to the whole ride. Sasuke stood behind her, hugging her from behind.

The ride went smooth and it turned swiftly clockwise. Since Sakura was squealing like an eight- year old, inner Sasuke decided to come out.

'_**So, when are you going to propose?'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**C'mon man! Sakura is already suspicious with our actions! Propose!'**_

'_Not yet, but will.'_

'_**Man you're so slow! Propose now dimwit!'**_

'… _what did you just call me?'_

'_**Oh, I just called you a dimwit.'**_

'_Shut your trap! I'm still taking my time.'_

'_**Fine. Make it as long as you want!' **_

'_Whatever.' _

Breaking the contact with his conscience, he suddenly remembered the thing that he slipped inside his pocket that morning before he left. One hand still held onto her, his other went down to his pants and retrieved the object he bought.

Feeling the cold string, he pulled it out to reveal the necklace he bought for her, along with the whole set of it. Smirking, he carefully latched it around Sakura, startling her when she felt the cold metal touch her collarbone.

She glanced down and saw the jade pendant and the silver lace of the necklace. She immediately turned around and tackled Sasuke in a hug, making him stagger a bit. "Arigatou Sasu-kun, Arigatou!" She said happily, tears forming in her jade jewels.

He smiled slightly and returned the hug. "Aishiteru Sakura, I would never choose anyone else other than you." He said sweetly as he slowly leaned down to her. Sakura feeling his breath closer to her face closed her eyes slowly, as she nodded to answer his statement. As seconds passed, their lips finally met in bliss.

Slowly as they broke apart, the carousel slowed down. Helping her down, they walked out towards the parking area and went to their designated parking area, which took them by surprise: Sakura's car was just parked beside his; speaking of coincidence.

They headed to her house, where they could spend their night alone. A little more later, things began to heat up as they both furiously kissed each other, the two, ending up in her bed, both naked, sweating hard and moaning each other's name.

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**-----------------**

**Tsuzuku**

**-----------------**

_A/N: I know it's a bit overrated in the end, but at least this would really end with both of them! Well, next chapter is the most awaited chapter of all time! Please stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_And another one, I won't be updating my fics for a couple of weeks coz it's our term examinations or so called finals. So please understand and I won't accept please update soon to be a review. I'll curse you guys in the next chapter who will say those forbidden words. Okay? _

_And for the last note, please check out my profile and vote for the next fic to replace this. Only two chapters more and this fic is bye bye so I need a replacement. Please help me, okay? I really would like to start all today, but I just can't. Please pick only one. Thanks! _

_Puppy eyes no jutsu!_

_**hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr**_

_saisei-bara renee-chan14_


	4. Proposal and Pregnancy?

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the very, very late update. I decided to update because later, at approximately 2:30-5:00 pm, cards are out and I am positive that I failed geometry. And so, as a treat before I die later, an update for this story! _

_And BTW, thanks for all of you who gave their good lucks for my exams. I made it through! I love you all!_

* * *

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**Will you … …?**

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

**By: hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr**

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

* * *

Chapter 4: Proposal and Pregnancy?

* * *

The warmth of the morning sun was felt by two individuals who still laid asleep inside the pink room, their bodies close together, obvious that they both doesn't want to release each other.

The raven haired man was sleeping in his back, an arm draped around the pink haired woman's slim waist and his other hand in a gesture of stoking her hair. Albeit the haired woman was sleeping in her side, her left arm trapped between her chest and his side, whilst the other one lay silently across his chest.

A single chirp from the first bird of that day, made the raven haired man awake, looking around the whole place, finding it unfamiliar.

He sighed softly; when he felt soft, soothing hands ran over his bare chest, liking the softness of it.

He looked over at his right, and smiled when he saw his girlfriend, lying there naked beside him as the events that occurred that previous night rushed back again into his mind.

He recalled how they kissed each other passionately, which eventually turned with a mild roughness. How they slowly stripped each other until they were butt naked. How his lips traveled all over her body, tracing every luscious part, making delighting sound from him which made her more aroused than she felt that very moment.

He also remembered how she moaned pleasurably when he entered her inner core, breaking her barrier from what she is now.

He let out a satisfying sigh, making the girl beside him, awake. Her green eyes blink as she felt the warmness of the boy's body, comfortable. She smiled as she recalled everything from the events that happened between them.

"Good morning." Was the first word of the raven haired man when he saw her smile and blush a bit, liking her first, good experience.

"Good morning Sasu-kun." She said as she raised her head up and kissed him softly of his lips, with him returning it.

His hands shot out and started to roam around her body again; pulling the sheets that covered their naked bodies in the process.

Slowly, he hovered above her when the sheets were completely removed, revealing her sexy, flawless body. "Ready for round two?" He asked when his lips reached her ear. She didn't reply, but only pulled his closer, making him automatically dive down into her core, taking it as a sign that she wanted more.

And being a generous boyfriend her was, he gave her what she desires and made her morning complete that ever.

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

"Sasu-kun," Sakura started as they stepped out her house, her accompanying him outside for his departure.

He turned back to her and held onto their entwined hands tightly when he sense disturbance in her voice. "What is it?" He asked worriedly. She shot her head upwards, her eyes in their puppy eyes form, both orbs stained with tears.

"I'm sorry for thinking false things about you cheating on me." She cried and flung herself onto him, catching her on time before she could even kiss the concrete.

He smiled slightly and let her continued to shed her doubting tears about him and his weird actions. He stroked her hair in a soothing gesture and told her it was alright.

"I'm the one who's supposed to apologize." He said silently, but then it didn't escape her ears. "What are you talking about Sasuke?" She asked, obviously confused with his words.

He held onto her hands again, looking down on the ground before speaking. "I… I was planning something and I wanted to keep it a secret to you. But then, all secrets would always be revealed." He took a deep breath before kneeling on one knee, still holding onto her soft hand.

"I was very preoccupied with when or how will I do this, but then, I learned that it doesn't matter as long as the one who you will ask loves you, truly." He said sweetly and took the object that was in his pocket for quite sometime now and held on to he left hand tighter.

She gasped when she saw the object in his hand, held up be his index and thumb for her to see. I was a jade orbed ring, which looks alike with the other jewelries he had given her recently. He blushed when she started to cry, knowing where this was going.

"Actually, it was planned from the very beginning." He said guiltily. "It's now or never. Haruno Sakura, will you…" He paused, feeling his heart thump wildly in his chest.

She smiled when she noticed his difficulty in proposing. "Will I…?" She teased, making Sasuke blush some more.

"Will you… uhm… will you… will you marry… me?" He asked slowly, not looking directly in her stunning eyes. She smiled and pulled him up, kissed him, on the lips and hugged him tightly, startling him.

"Of course I will!" She shouted so that every passerby would hear. "I will marry you!" She said again and held onto his face, facing it to her. She smiled when his expression was unreadable, but then melted when she kissed him at the tip of her nose.

"My soon to be," He said as he slipped the ring slowly onto her left ring finger. "Uchiha Sakura." He said completely and kissed her.

♥**-o-o-o-o-o-♥**

Three months had passed and both casually agreed that they would have a long engagement due to Sasuke's parents who couldn't come on their supposed planned wedding date.

The couple was currently inside a coffee shop together with the designer, the pink haired woman wearing the jewelry set her fiancée gave to her three months back. In her hands were proposed sketches of the Uchiha family designers' design for the wedding gown and the whole entourages'.

"This should do ne Sasuke-kun?" She asked her fiancée as she turned to him, who had a very a bored expression.

He turned to her and then to the sketches then to the designer. "Whatever she likes, do it." He told the designer which she nodded at. Sakura grinned in triumph and hugged her Sasu-kun's arm, never wanting to let go.

"Well, I think that settles for-" Sakura started again, but then abruptly stopped when she felt something churning in her stomach then up to her throat. She excused herself and went to the bathroom, earning questioning looks from the designer and her fiancée.

In the bathroom, Sakura ran and closed the door lock. She immediately turned towards the toilet seat and threw up everything they ate that lunch. She looked up at herself in the mirror; her face present was complete exhaustion and a look of disbelief.

She flushed the toilet and gargled a few times to remove the sour taste of the puke. She stepped out of the restroom and went to their seat, where Sasuke was and the designer long gone when she went to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke stood up and went near her when he noticed how pale she was when she came out the bathroom. She dismissed it by shaking her head and told him she was alright. "Are you sure?" He asked again, being a persistent person he was sometimes.

"I'm okay, I just want to rest." She said and invited him to go back. But before they went back to her house, Sakura suggested passing by a drugstore for her to buy some medicine to lighten up. Sasuke agreed and drove her to the nearest drugstore and Sakura going down to buy the medicine, albeit to him that she had a feeling of being pregnant.

She bought a medicine that would lessen the puking, bottled water and secretly a pregnancy stick. She went back and they drove home.

Sasuke immediately kissed her goodbye and went off; saying that he still had an errand to do for the wedding. Sakura agreed and went inside. She rushed to the bathroom and did what was told to do with the pregnancy stick.

Ten minutes after se peed on the stick, she checked on it and saw two pink lines, a clear one and a faded one. She read the guide sheet that was included in the kit and here eyes widened with what the results were.

_

* * *

A/N: A cliffy! The next chapter is the finale! Please watch out for it! I would not update again soon because next week, I have another set of exams! Thanks for watching out for this!_


End file.
